Shawn as a Splinter Cell? Meh
by Minecraft Guardiansaiyan
Summary: Even Sam Fisher can appreciate a little humor...at someones expense... Please read Tom Clancy Splinter Conviction/End Game


Don't own Splinter Cell or Psych...

^_^ Trololol

* * *

"I am seeing someone with bad sense of social computation-"

"Communication Shawn."

"He seemed to be pulled towards a large beacon of nourishment and vitamins-"

"The smoothie bar, which I need to remind you that you owe me $8.50-"

"That compelled him to seek the great beyond-"

"He went to the back-"

"And solve the injustice that was done to all-"

"You mean to you, Shawn and pineapple smoothies, considering what went on after is the least of our problems-"

"And helped his fellow man-"

"Fellow men Shawn-"

"For the greater good... of course he needed help which me and Gus were all but happy to deliver-"

"You dragged me with you!"

"Along with a little help from a concerned pedestrian-"

"I think you mean 'citizen' Shawn," Ben Hansen supplied.

After another failed attempt of capturing Allen Ames, Ex-Splinter Cell of Third Echelon, a nice break seemed well in order...if Sam hadn't shook the barrel in this direction. "Gus is right though, smoothies? I need a solid understandable statement at the very least Shawn, please tell me this is the part I can actually write in my report?"

"Everything is understandable to the Psychic mind; you just need a little perspective."

"Shawn...Mr. Hansen please forgive Shawn."

"Ben, can I call you Ben?"

"I would gladly give you an accurate summary of the events-"

"Including at what precise time you flossed this morning? Cause you didn't."

"Shawn!"

"Grim...please tell me this conversation is recorded because we are not getting anything that does not include either psychic 'abilities' or pineapples right now for this report." Hansen looked imploringly at the one sided window. Currently watching...

"So Sam...how long are you going to let this go for?"

"Until Hansen gives up or Shawn stops...you have to give him credit; Shawn would make a good interrogator...if he could actually pay attention."

"I thought you said he had photographic memory?"

"Mr. Spencer verified that, right Mr. Spencer?"

"Call me Henry," Henry didn't know what to believe. That he was in a secret organization or that his son was being interrogated in said organization within the NSA. "I thought you said this would actually get my son to behave? A professional agent would be handling him? Or is this just to amuse you?"

"I think that some people just need a little fun."

"Don't worry Mr. Spencer, I have most of the data needed about the events last week and Psychological profiles of you son and Mr. Guster to make an accurate report for future reference."

"Besides, your son has expressed interest in being a Splinter Cell. I hope you'll forgive me when I say he doesn't have the prerequisite training need for the job?"

"I'll think about it," His son being an international agent? America's safety in his hands? Shudder "I would be worried if you said he had the requirements for the job to hire him."

"I heard that!" Shawn exclaimed. By now Hansen activated the speakers connected to the room which Sam and Anna Grimsdottir with Henry Spencer resided in.

"I want to be a Splinter Cell! I took Karate! If you asked me I am overqualified and ready to help."

"No Shawn, mainly because then you'll drag me into it and then I will get in trouble on an international scale and just...no Shawn."

"I bet pineapples taste pretty good in other countries. Come on Gus! Where is your sense in adventure?"

"In my wallet, which you still owe $8.50-"

"Ben! I know you'll vouch for me! I was pretty good last week, right?"

"As a diversion or a target?" By now Hansen is pretty much writing down 'report incomplete due to MIA' which was the case considering Shawn has yet gone off on another tangent. Hansen silently plots revenge...

"I think this is going great, what do you think Mr. Spencer?"

"I need a drink." Henry supplied while glancing at Grim

"I quite agree Mr. Spencer...why don't we write down your report in my office. Sam?" Grim looks towards Sam while with Henry walks towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Try not to take too long, there's another assignment after this...and it won't be in Santa Barbra."

While Henry and Grim walk amiably out of the room Sam continues to look into the interrogation room with Shawn and Gus further pulling Hansen into the pit of despair...full of pineapples.

"Hey Sam? Want to go get some smoothies?"

"Sure. Hansen, you coming?" Sam questioned

"Don't worry! He's buying!" Shawn exclaimed happily

"How do you figure Shawn?" Hansen questioned

"I am seeing some numbers a mystic card...89007-"

"SHAWN!"

"Don't worry Ben, as your superior agent I fully approve of his methods concerning your social security number. Shows the man hours you put into your training and clearly your asset to this orginization." Sam chuckles

"FISHER!"

* * *

Review...Please...


End file.
